An ever increasing amount of data and data sources are now available to researchers, analysts, organizational entities, and others. This influx of information allows for sophisticated analysis but, at the same time, presents many new challenges for sifting through the available data and data sources to locate the most relevant and useful information. As the use of technology continues to increase, so, too, will the availability of new data sources and information.
Various methods can be used for analyzing data. Analytical or predictive models, one such method, provide a mechanism for evaluating the future result or outcome of multiple different choices or courses of action. Often these models are populated with speculative data that includes estimated probabilities or costs for predictive estimation. Current systems, however, do not provide sophisticated techniques for leveraging the vast amounts of available data to provide accurate data matching and more effective modeling.